The White Overdrive Ranger
by PEJP Bengtzone
Summary: This is a crossover between Pokémon and Operation Overdrive. Discontinued, but adoptable.


The White Overdrive Ranger!

by PEJP Bengtzone

PokéWorld; somewhere in Sinnoh!

Ash & Co are walking through a field, when suddenly a big robot appeared. It had a big mechanical Meowth-head, while the lower body looked like a cybertronic mixture between a tank and a F1-car, with a cannon placed in the middle of the robot's belly. The upper body looked like the one on a regular robot, with large robotic arms, one on each side. Our friends think that it must be Team Rocket, who has built that robot.

Ash: Pikachu, use your Thunder Bolt into the cannon!

Pikachu used his electric abilities to electrify the robot through its cannon. But what they didn't know was that Team Rocket fired a shot from the cannon, to prevent it from exploding, which they shouldn't have done. The blast did, by mistake, open a portal in the sky. The powerful vortex did suck in the robot, plus Ash and Pikachu. It did later shut.

Planet Terra; Outside San Angeles, USA!

It's a quiet day at the Hartford Residence, and no villains have been attacking lately. Suddenly the same vortex that absorbed Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket in their robot, opened above a mountain area outside the city. Out did the robot fall down to the mountains, along with Ash, who was holding Pikachu tightly close to himself. But when they though they were going to pass away, did suddenly an aircraft come and pick them up, while Team Rocket did fall down, inside their robot, to the mountain. Ash and Pikachu looked around to find themselves inside the aircraft. They did see six teenagers, with one of them piloting the plane. One of them reached his hand to help Ash up.

Person: _Hi, my name is Mack. The others are Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose and Tyzonn._

Ash: _Ashton Jack Ketchum, also known as Satoshi, but my friends usually call me Ash. This is my brother and best friend, Pikachu._

Dax: _Wow, famous videogame heroes appear in our world._

Ash: _Thinks that's exciting, then you better stay away from Team Rocket._

Ronny: You better sit down, Ash, because we are going back to our HQ.

Underground Ranger HQ of the Hartford Mansion!

They arrived into the computer lab; there Mr Hartford was looking at the computer screen.

Tyzonn: _Mr Hartford, we have a couple of visitors here._

Mr Hartford turned around and looked at Ash and Pikachu. He started to shake hand with Ash.

Hartford: _Pleasure to meet you, Ash and Pikachu._

Ash: _Thanks, I am just happy if we can help you fight against evil, and you can help us back to our world. But it wouldn't be so good, if we don't make sure that Team Rocket is coming with me and Pikachu._

Mr Hartford: _Well, okay, we can always try._

Later, Ash was standing between two electronic pillars, which were supposed to give the people, who were standing between them, new abilities, by upgrading their genetic skills. But what everyone have forgot is that Pikachu was still holding tight to the backside of Ash' head, and that Ash still had his PokéBalls attached to the belt of his. But Mr Hartford had connected both Ash' PokéDex and PokéGear to the computer, so he could use the info from both devices of Ash', to upgrade the Overdrive Trackers, so they could analyze Pokémon, just like a regular PokéDex. Mr Hartford activated the program, so energy beams started to go through Ash, plus Pikachu and the Pokémon in Ash' PokéBalls by mistake. Pikachu felt it strange and started to electrify himself and Ash. The twin pillars started to absorb some of the electricity, and modified it, so it could be Ash' new genetic skills.

A minute later was the experiment done. Ash and Pikachu, along with the Overdrive Rangers, looked at Mr Hartford with worried faces.

Ash: _How did it go, Hartford?_

Mr Hartford: _Well, let's just say this; Welcome to the team, Ash._

Ash: _Sorry over what Pikachu did._

Mr Hartford: _Actually it's okay, because, without the Thunder Bolt from Pikachu, you wouldn't have any genetic skills, at all._

Ash: So I'm going to be able to shoot lightning from my hands, right?

Mr Hartford nodded, and smiled.

A little bit later was he working on recreating the Drivers, so would let them give a sixth seat for Ash, in form of either the DriveMax SuperZord, or the DriveMax UltraZord.

Meanwhile in the mountains, outside of San Angeles!

Jesse, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr, Seviper, Dustox, Cacnea and Carnivine were trying to repair the damage on their robot, when a couple of cat-like, humanoid cyborgs appeared behind them, causing them to scream.

Cat #1: _Don't be afraid, we are here to help you. I'm Mig, and this is Benglo. We are the FearCats._

Meowth: _Danke, but we can handle this on ourselves. I have connected da database of our robot to our laptop, with this cable, so that we could save the design and blueprints of it. And as long as ya can't give us 10 magical Gyros und 20 magma-based lizard scales, then ya two can forget about any alliance with us._

Mig and Benglo looked at each others, and then looked back at Team Rocket.

Mig: _Just watch us, we will show you how good we are at getting the necessary equipment. Benglo, you go for Flurious' gyros, while I go for Moltor's scales._

And with that they, did leave for the necessary stuff, while Team Rocket was looking at the point the FearCats were standing on before.

James: _I don't think you were enough sarcastic to them, Meowth._

Meowth: _Bah, shaddap, would ya?_

Hartford Residence!

Ash was sitting in the sofa, thinking about how he could get back to his own world. Suddenly he heard an alert, and saw a kunoichi and an alien ninja in blue armor on the TV screen.

He followed the Rangers, down to the lab.

Ash: _What is going on?_

Will: _Kamdor and Miratrix; they are trying to terrorize the city, so they can try to defeat us, when we shows up._

Mack: _Let's go, Rangers!_

The six Rangers did go to fight the villains, while Ash and Pikachu saw them leaving. Right then did Mr Hartford hand over a new, sixth Tracker to Ash, who did take it in his hand. He raised his head to face Andrew.

Hartford: _Go and help them, I think they need you right now._

Ash: _Okay, I will help them. Pikachu, tell the other Pokémon, that Spencer is going to be their substitute trainer._

Spencer: _What do you mean with that, Master Satoshi?_

Ash handed over his "PokéBelt" to Spencer.

Ash: _Put on my PokéBelt and use my Pokémon to give us assistance. If you have any problem, you can just take Dexter with you, and open him to let him tell you the name of the Pokémon and what attacks they are using. Do think you can do that?_

Spencer: _I will do my best, Satoshi._

Ash nodded and did run after the other Rangers, to help them.

Somewhere in the city of San Angeles!

Miratrix and Kamdor was causing trouble, when the Rangers came, fully morphed, and started to fight them. Kamdor shoot lightning, by crossing his two katana, at the Rangers, only to let the lightning of his hit some silver/golden lightning, which came from the opposite way. He and Miratrix looked and saw Ash standing in front of the Rangers.

Kamdor: Who are you, and how dare you come here?

Ash: _I'm Satoshi from PokéWorld, also known as Ashton Jack Ketchum. I am the new member of Operation Overdrive, so you should back off._

Miratrix: _We'll see about that, Ash._

Ash: _Then you give me no choice._

Ash held up his Tracker, and started to say the catchphrase.

Ash: _Overdrive, Accelerate!_

Now a new holographic screen showed up in front of Ash, and the morphing scene started to take place. After that, we see a white Overdrive Ranger; standing there Ash was standing before.

Dax: _We must be the first Team of Power Rangers, to have a videogame hero in our group._

Kamdor: _That doesn't change the situation very much. But this maybe does._

Kamdor stood in his Naruto-style pose and summoned a strange monster. It was Warmax, one of the four Barbarian Beasts from _Power Rangers: Mystic Force_.

Dax: _What did you do?_

Kamdor: _I have summoned one of the Barbarian Beasts, Warmax._

Warmax: _So there are more Power Rangers, than just the Mystic Force._

Ash: _No offence, but you must be really stupid, if you didn't know that the whole time._

To be continued...


End file.
